Collide
by highonlifexjm
Summary: Based on the song Collide by Howie Day. Summary will give it away but all i can say is LUKE CAN SING!


Based on the song Collide by Howie Day

Takes place during the 4th season, when Lorelai and Sookie are about to open the Inn. Lorelai becomes discouraged because some shipments havent come in and they are running out of money.

Disclaimer: I dont own the Gilmore Girls, or the coolio song by Howie Day.

* * *

**Lorelai's House**

Lorelai's alarm clock went off at 7:30.

"GRR!" she yelled in protest as the alarm clock started to Beep loudly. She slammed on the off button and got up and started to get dressed.

She had to get to the Inn early today for a delivery. That meant she couldnt stop by Luke's and get coffee. And there wasnt a working coffee machine at the inn yet so she had to settle for her own crappy coffee maker that didnt make as good of coffee. And she was sure it was possessed and didnt like her.

So she when she was finished getting ready she turned on the coffee maker and sat there waiting for it to be done. All the things she had to do were running through her mind... She had to hire maids, hire waiters, make sure all the appliances came in along with the sheets for the guest rooms, etc. It was a lot of work, and she wasnt sure she could handle it all. On top of that the Inn was running short on fundings.

After her bad coffee filled morning and waiting for the delivery, she went to Luke's to get some Heaven in a Cup.

* * *

**Luke's**

When she got to Luke's the place was packed with customers. She sat at the counter and sat there waiting for Luke to see her.

When he finally came over he was shocked that she hadn't been bugging him for coffee.

"Coffee, right?"he asked her.

"Yea," she replied as though in a trance.

"Whats wrong?" he asked while grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee. He could tell she wasnt in the mood for their 'Coffee will kill you' bit.

It was then that she broke down, "I'm failing! The Inn is way behind schedule, and were running out of money and time! I'm at the Inn 24/7 and I have no help from anybody!"

He was shocked to see her this mad. "Well, what do you need help with. You know I will always try to help when I can," he replied.

"No its ok I need to do this by myself."

"Well at least let me lend you money, or invest in the Inn."

"Well... I am pretty desperate right now, so I guess. But you have to invest in the Inn, I don't want to take any charity."

At that she drank her coffee and paid, then left.

* * *

**Later that day**

On her wayto grab coffee fromLuke's, Lorelai saw Taylor putting up fliers for some town event.

It turned out to be a Kareokee night that would be hosted in the town square. Lorelai grabbed a flyer from Taylor and ran into Luke's.

She ran up to the counter and put the flyer right in his face.

"Oh my gosh we have to go to this!"

"Why do I have to go? Can't you go with Rory?"

"I would but her finals are coming up and she can't come home this weekend. So you have to go with me!"

"No"

"Oh come on, it will be fun! We get to laugh at all the bad singers in this town!"

"No, I dont want to go to some stupid town event"

"Fine, I will go alone and laugh at all the townsfolk by myself"

"Ok"but really Luke had a plan in mind.

"Can I have coffee? I need to go back to the Inn and make sure Tom is doing all the renovations right."

"Fine, but this is your last for the day"

* * *

**The Day of Kareokee Night**

Lorelai was having the worst day, the stove they orderd from Canda was behind schedule and wouldnt arrive until 4 days before the Trial Run, the plumbing was messed up in one of the rooms and would cost $3000 to repair. She was so pissed right now all she wanted to do was get her coffee and go home. But she had already paid for tickets to the Kareokee night so she had to go unless she wanted to waste $10.

She got to Luke's and asked for her coffee. She was surprised he didnt ask about her pissed off mood. But she let is rest, she didnt really want to talk right now.

She paid for her coffee and left.

* * *

**Kareokee Night**

Lorelai got a seat next to Sookie in the middle of the crowd. They were chatting about Jackson, Davey, Rory, among other things. Then when Taylor came on and told everybody that the show was starting, they fell silent.

First, up was Miss Patty. She sang a song off broadway, Lorelai wasn't sure which one.

Then, it was Kirk's turn. He sang Sunday, Bloody Sunday by U2. That totally ruined U2 for her.

And then Lorelai was shocked to hearit was Luke's turn. "LUKE?" she thought to herself. "He hates these things, he didnt even want to come!"

The music started and Luke came on stage...

"This song is dedicated to Lorelai Gilmore" Luke said.

"The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah"

"Oh my gosh" she thought "he's pretty good."

"I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a frist impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to ryhme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide"

Lorelai was shocked, happy, and amazed all in one.Luke had just sang her a song in front of almost all the citizens of Stars Hollow!

She ran up to the stage and stood in front of him, "Thank You." She hugged him,"You have always been there for me when I needed comfort."

"Lorelai, I have always been there for you because I want you to succeed, you are no failure in my book."

"Aww, thanks." She hugged him again.

"Lorelai,"

"Yes Luke?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, I think I always have, I was just afraid to ruin our friendsh-"

Luke kissed her. It was long and filled with passion. All at once the whole town cheered in happiness. They had been waiting for this to happen for almost 10 years.

* * *

**A couple of weeks later at the Inn's trial run.**

All was well at the Inn's trial run. Luke had yelled at the Canadian stove people and they delivered it within 2 days, haggled down the price for the plumbing repairs, and so much more.

Lorelai was now over the sress and could finally just be happy to finally own her own Inn.

That night after everyone was asleep, her and Luke stayed up in the common room and just talked. About the Inn, the Diner, the townspeople and other stuff. Then out of nowhere Luke just stopped talking.

"Luke? Why did you stop talking?"

"Well, theres something I need to ask you."

"Ok, shoot"

"Well," he said as he got down on one knee. "Lorelai, I know we have only been dating a few weeks, but I have loved you since the day we met. I know that there is no one else in the world for me, so I guess what I'm trying to say is," he pulled a ring box out of his jean's pocket."Lorelai, will you marry me?"

Lorelai was shocked but finally found the ability to talk, "YES!"

"Really?"

"Didn't I just say yes?"

"Well yeah, I'm just double checking."

"Well, I mean it!"

Luke jumped up and kissed her after placing the ring on her finger.

* * *

Fin!

* * *

A/N: I know it was kind of lovey dovey but what can i say? I'm a hopeless romantic! Reviews would be greatly apprecieated! 


End file.
